It is known in the art to provide a camera with a film cartridge or cassette in which the film is initially thrust out of the cassette by rotation of an internal film spool. Upon film rewind, the film spool may be turned to a specified position that indicates the exposed condition of the film.
In applying a manual film rewind mechanism or apparatus to such a camera, it is important that the rewind apparatus have a unique or single phase relation connection with the cassette film spool and/or that an external indicator be provided on the camera to locate the film spool in the unique position after rewind. Flush mounting of the rewind actuator is preferable for a clean camera design. Stationary storage and alternative use of a stored rewind crank could also contribute to a clean design.